The present invention relates to a system for the stacking storage of tables and, in particular, to self aligning tables for such a system.
Homeowners and others are often faced with the dilemma of trying to find room for multiple tables to conduct varied activities. These table might be, for example, billiard, table tennis, model train, slot car, and craft project tables. Often there is simply not enough floor space to accommodate all of the desired tables whether, for example, located in a garage, basement or recreation room.
The typical solution has been to use folding or removable legs and to store the tables on edge against a wall or in some closet-like structure.
Unfortunately, many times the items and/or structures on the tables are not suitable for being stored in such a manner. This necessitates either removing or otherwise securing the items and/or structures.